Misadventures On A Spaceship: Humans Are Insatiable
by DrimDram
Summary: A Human, Sangheili, and kig-yar on an exploration ship. Just the three of them and whatever the universe has to offer. This time however the universe has something very lewd to offer. !Warning! Human on sangheili action and a kig-yar with a humiliation kink.
1. The First Chapter

Misadventures on a Spaceship: Humans Are Insatiable

You were walking out of the communal showers of this particular exploration ship into the locker rooms seeing just Xatan sitting on the bench, his back turned to you seemingly unaware of your presence. He was seemingly enjoying the quietness of the 'empty' locker room, casually air drying with only a towel loosely covering his alien jewels.

As you eyed the the chiseled backside of the sangheili you immediately became excited. Watching as his body subtly rose and fell in time with his breathes, you knew he'd be annoyed by what you were planning in your head but you also knew he'd do nothing to stop you. Knowing all this you made your move.

Walking over to the gray alien you leaned over and wrapped your arms around his neck, feeling his still wet body tense up before realizing who it was that just wrapped him in this back-hug.

Sighing Xatan began speaking, as if he could talk his way out of this.

"Human you follow me like a plague, what is it that you want" He spoke.

You always found the somewhat odd sentence structure these aliens used amusing. And Xatan's deep voice was always a pleasant sound.

"Don't play with me" you toyed, leaning your head over Xatan's shoulder.

Xatan just moved his head away from yours in attempt to prolong what you had already deemed the inevitable. Speaking of, one of your hands had begun to slide down the aliens front. Beginning just below his collar bone you slid your right hand down towards his chest, feeling his quickening heart beat you knew he was fully aware of your intentions. Then you got to his stomach, the ridges of his abs providing a pleasurable sensation as your fingers glided across them. Xatan seemed to enjoy the treatment too as you noticed his eyes were closed and you felt his body let out a sigh.

Then you finally got to your prize. Or at least you would've if Xatan didn't suddenly close his thighs.

"Human...please..." He huffed. Clearly you had him more worked up than you thought and it was honestly a shame he always tried to resist your advances like this but that just made you want him more. He was you big, gray, forbidden alien candy and you would make sure he knew it. Again and again and again.

"Xataann" you scolded. Rubbing his upper thigh to coax his legs into opening.

For a 8 foot 3 tower of muscle he was a pushover towards your sexual advances, opening his legs letting out a steady flow of huffs. You could tell he wasn't going to impede you anymore as you brushed his towel to the side, letting it fall to the floor as his member sprung upwards.

"See that wasn't so hard now was it" you said nuzzling into his neck.

"N-no, no it wasn't human" He responded returning the affection. You love it when he does.

But then he suddenly shot up, letting out a mixture of your name and a yelp. You see while he didn't resist you anymore you still had to make sure of one thing.

You had a tight grip on his member, feeling it throb in your hand you gave it a tight squeeze, it responded by continuing to erect while in you hand.

"DON'T DO THAT HUMAN" Xatan nearly yelled.

"Just making sure we aren't going to have anymore problems. We aren't are we?" you ask looking up to see his flustered, scowling face.

"No" He said plainly, clearly annoyed by your antics. (see I told you he would be)

"Good then you know what to do" you said. Letting go of his manhood you stood up, patted him on the back, and waited patiently for him to get in position.

**Xatan's pov**

You couldn't decide what was worse. What you were about to do, the fact you had done it so many times prior, or the fact that you enjoyed in immensely. Regardless of the sheer amount of shame that came with letting this tiny human do this too you, you'd always let him and tonight was no exception.

Feeling him back off of you, you heard him say "Good then you know what to do". While you knew this was your que to take a suitable mating position you wished he didn't have to be so condescending about it. But then again you always let him get away with it.

You swung a leg over the bench so you were now straddling the piece of furniture then you lowered yourself onto it, your whole body now laying stomach down on the bench.

You then felt the human take a seat right behind you.

With your penis hanging off the side of the bench your balls and rear-end were the only things available for the humans inevitable groping. You never understood these humans insatiable need to breed or be bred by everything in sight, while you understood the feeling of being pent up, with years in the field you had had to go months without a good release before, but humans took it to a whole other level and you had been stationed on a ship with what seemed like a worst case scenario of their need to fuck.

You felt him place his hands on either side of your hips and you were surprised, usually he'd tease you to such an extent that you would deem it torture before he finally decided to seed you. You were wrong.

You felt a small wet organ slowly enter your anal cavity and your eyes shot open.

"No way this human is actually doing what I think he is" you thought to yourself. You had heard of the many different positions and types of sexual buffoonery humans had come up with but licking your rectum! You looked back and you confirmed your suspicions there was your alph- your human burying his face between your cheeks.

You had put up with much but you weren't about to let this human degrade himself or you to this degree, maybe that good for nothing kig-yar you bunk with but you were getting ahead of yourself.

"Human have some decency" you pleaded with him

**Human's pov**

You heard Xatan yell at you though you weren't too surprised, you knew he'd find he prospect of you eating him out repulsive at first.

Taking your face briefly out of his crevice you looked up to see Xatan staring at you clearly irked and shocked by your actions.

"Human I don't know what your species gets up too while mating but I'm sure this isn't it" he went on as you just sat there smirking "how could any species, on the giving or receiving end, find this pleasuraBLE" Xatan finished his sentence at least a dozen decibles louder then he had started, entirely due to your diving back into his plumpness while he was talking, making sure to redouble your efforts.

'He thinks this can't be pleasurable, does he? Well let's see about that' you thought to yourself as you continued your tongue assault.

"F-f-fuck" you heard Xatan moan, putting a grin on your face as you proved him wrong.

As you went on with your licking you reached around to his dick, feeling it jump from your unexpected touch. Realizing it's been several days since you last got the chance to play with this you decide it would be fun (for you at least) to see just how many rounds it would take to empty your favorite toy.

Stroking Xatan's member as you ate him out you felt him clench around your tongue in tandem with his throbs. With his cock beginning to leak pre you spread the viscous liquid over his head as your fingers slowly slid over it, the action causing Xatan to lift one of his legs off the floor, attempting to

give you better access to his needy dick.

Seeing this you knew he was really starting to enjoy himself, so now would be a good time to take a quick jab at his ego. Pulling your hand and face away you waited for him to look back to see why you had stopped. And you didn't have to wait long.

"W-why'd you stop human?" the alien panted.

"I thought you said 'this couldn't possibly feel good'?" you said slyly.

Xatan caught on to what you wanted from him and he just frowned at that fact.

Rolling his eyes he let out a sigh and said "I'm sorry human you were right, even if I find your actions repulsive they do bring me pleasure in droves..like always"

"Sorry what was that last part" you said grabbing a hold of his ass, idly kneading it.

"JUST SHUT UP AND GET ON WITH IT!" Xatan shouted, clearly you were trying his patience.

"Alright, get ready then" you said as you resumed your previous position.

"Mmmmph that's it" Xatan moaned as you resumed you two pronged attack on his penis and backside.

With him already on edge from your previous teasing and you now working overtime you knew it wouldn't be too long until he came.

You continued stroking his member with your tongue buried deep in his ass when you began to feel his cock throb violently. With the accompaniment of a series of moans you knew Xatan was about to pop, so you got a mischievous idea.

"Human I'm About to CUM!" Xatan moaned.

You quickly pulled you face back and, stroking his cock rapidly, reached back with you free hand give his ass a firm **SLAP**. The effect was immediate his first spurt shot out so hard his cock slipped out of your hand, slapping against Xatan's stomach then quickly relaxing and prepared to fire again.

As it did you readied you hand once again and gave Xatan's ass another hard slap watching as the muscle and fat of his buttocks jiggled about.

After a series of slaps leaving Xatan's ass an off red-gray color with a large puddle of alien cum on the floor you ceased and began gently rubbing Xatan along his backside and up his spine, feeling his breathing steady as he came down from his orgasm.

**Xatan's pov**

Your vision was fuzzy as you struggled to stay awake, this human always managed to leave you in a sorry state with the most minimal of effort, and your balls felt so much lighter. After all your sexual experiences (homoerotic or otherwise) your human just always knew how to press your buttons and you love-hated how powerless he made you in the bedroom, or wherever he chose to rope you into his debauchery.

Looking down to see just how bad the mess was you were shocked by just how much you came, clearly a certain kig-yar would be getting a mouthful when you made him clean this up, but that was a bridge to worry about when you got to it. For now you were ready to just go to bed.

"Come on human I'm tired just mount me so I can get Buz-Yep to clean this mess and we can go to bed" you requested.

"Heh you give that little velociraptor too hard a time" the human responded as he began to rub his length in between your ass cheeks. "oh yeah and roll over, I like looking at the faces you make when we go at it" he finished

you always found it slightly annoying when he referred to you or other species by some random feral creature from his home planet, but you were eager to get things started to you payed it no mind as shifted position to be lying on your back, arms over your head to grab the end of the bench for support.

"All ready?" he asked you. Teasingly rubbing your lengths together.

While your sangheili DNA gave you a hearty 10 inches of cock to flaunt the human wasn't too far behind with 7 and a half and the fact that he definently had more girth than you made your first time receiving slow and honestly embarrassing to your pride when you had to tell him to slow down.

But now after lots of 'practice' you could take him to the hilt in seconds even if lube was hard to come by. Like in a locker room on a space ship in the middle of nowhere, for instance.

"I said ALL REEADDY?" the human repeated, this time prodding at your hole, already rock hard.

"Yes, sorry I was lost in thought" you apologized.

"No problem sweetheart" he assured you giving you a kiss on the forehead.

You hated when he did that, such actions made you feel like a child being coddled by their mother. Getting railed by a much weaker species was one thing but the unnecessary display of affection would leave you as the laughing stock of Sanghelios!

"Come on don't give me that look" the human mocked seeing your face after the light peck.

"You know I hate that" you spoke bitterly.

"Then let me make it up to you" he said as he drew back from your face.

**Human's pov**

As you slid back from the flustered elite you picked up one of his legs than the other, setting them on your shoulder giving you prime access to his pulsating hole.

Without any warning you dove in, not stopping until you felt your hips collide with a wet slap. The sound was, as always, satisfying. So much so that you decided you wanted to hear it again. Pulling back slowly, watching as your cock reappeared from within the alien, you kept going until just your tip was left in him then slammed back inside of Xatan. You kept repeating these series of slow, deep thrust. Watching as Xatan's member came back to life and begin to leak.

"I know you can go faster than this human!" Xatan spoke growing restless with your slow pace.

"You do know me well" you replied.

Wrapping your arms around Xatan's thighs you began to give it your all. Being rewarded by a series of moans and 'more human' from your lover which just egged you onward.

You kept at it, both you and Xatan becoming sweaty and even more horny as the process went on. The slapping of your hips meeting filling the locker room.

**Buz-Yep's pov**

You lay in your bed, eyes wide open as you stared blankly at the ceiling. The two of them were at it again. You were already the lowest on the hierarchy of this ship but since Xatan and the human had become mates, even if Xatan wouldn't admit to it, your second job had become the ships "janitor" and Xatan had decided you tongue made a good mop. The taste of cum and floor have been forever ingrained on your tongue and you shivered at the thought of getting fresh reminder of the flavor once they were done...even as you stroked your twin cocks to the thought. God you were a mess.

**Human's pov**

The two of you were reaching your peaks and you had no intention of slowing down.

"I'm close, *huff* how about you" you panted to Xatan

"Me too human" he responded

"You know I have a name right?" you said inbetween thrust.

"Just. Keep fucking me you..." Xatan moaned, the last of his sentence being unintelligible. Either that or inaudible it was getting hard to tell with how loud the two of you were getting.

"FUCK. Get that ass of yours ready!" you yelled at Xatan, hilting as deep as you could before depositing your load into him. The action making the elite arch his back before his cock released its contents for the second time that night.

You could hardly see through your own orgasmic bliss but if you could you'd see Xatan painting himself and the floor around him in his cum as his cock flexed, throbbed, and spasmed.

After a good minute or so the two of you came down and began basking in the after glow.

"Enjoyed yourself?" you asked, laying on Xatan's chest still buried in him.

"Like always" he responded blissfully.

**Xatan's pov**

"You do realize you will need another shower don't you?" you said to your mate

"Yeah, more than worth it though" he replied smugly atop your chest. "And hey you do too"

you chuckled "I suppose I do human. I'll radio Buz-Yep and tell him there's a mess in the locker room he needs to clean" you finished.

"I've looked everywhere on this ship and I have yet too see a large stash of paper towels or a mop anywhere on here yet he always leaves the area spotless and the floor shining. Does he just have a portable cleaning kit or something?" your human asked.

"Yeah, something like that now lets get clean already" you said letting your human pull out of you, feeling his essence leak from you.

You picked up your mate bridal style, you may unequivocally the bottom of the relationship but its always nice to remind him who holds more muscle between the two of you, then made your way to the showers before setting him down on his feet.

"Be back momentarily" you said to him before heading back to the lockers

Exiting the locker room you headed down the main corridor, stopping at a familiar door that marked where you and Buz-Yep slept. Throwing it open, your eyes met that of half asleep kig-yar who knew all too well what was too come.

"You can hear and you can smell" you said before smooshing his face into your chest, letting him smell the sex on you.

"The locker room, we'll be in the shower so you have fifteen minutes to finish. Got it?" you said with all the authority you'd expect from a war hardened sangheili

"yes sir" Buz-Yep said weakly, face still buried in your chest, some of your cum even beginning to wipe off onto him.

"Good don't disappoint me kig-yar" you said before making your way out of the room and back to your mate in the showers.

**Buz-Yep's pov**

Buz-yep just sat in the dimly lit bedroom, heart racing. He had fifteen minutes to lick clean the locker room's floors of the cum of two different species or else..he didn't even know what. And as he stared down at his two throbbing cocks he realized something even worse.

"I have fifteen minutes to masturbate while licking floors clean" he said to himself.

"God I'm a mess"


	2. Customs is boring

Misadventures on a spaceship: Customs 1/2

You dock at a space station and have some fun with one way glass, collars, and skin tight suits.

Customs. You were three completely different species but you all had one thing in common. You hated customs. The monotony alone was enough to kill, add on top of that all the paperwork for just the three of you and you could feel your brain cells beginning to atrophy. You arrived and were told to go see a Custom Officer to get everything in order.

You were all guided to a small waiting room which essentially amounted to a lounge with ikea tier furniture, not that Xatan or Buz-yep would get the reference, accompanied with what from the outside seemed like pure black paint but was really just one way glass on one of the walls, giving you a great view of all the other life forms going about their, albeit drab, business.

Speaking of business you and Buz-yep had been waiting nearly two hours for Xatan to be done with his. Which wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't for the uniforms you had to wear while waiting, some sort of carbon-fiber infused skin suits that honestly just felt like latex.

Growing bored shortly after Xatan walked into the Officer's office, who happened to be another sangheili, and you tried eavesdropping just for fun but you couldn't make out a murmur from the room even when you tried putting your ear against the door, much to Buz-yep's amusement. But that was some 70 minutes ago..

"Jeesh I really hope we won't each have to be in there for that long" you whined to Buz-yep.

"Yeah this is ridiculous, is it like this on Human colonies?" he asked.

"Pretty much, I guess we're all plagued by the blight of bureaucracy" you joked with your kig-yar companion.

Just when you thought you'd spend your best years in this blue collar prison, the door to the Office opened up.

**Xatan's pov**

You walked out of the Customs Officer's office and you had never felt so drained in your life, which was saying something considering your crew.

"How on earth can one being be so mind numbingly boring!" you groaned to your two crewmates who were sitting in the nearby chairs clearly surprised you escaped in one piece with sanity in tact.

But before you could continue your rant about your renewed hatred for customs the elite back in the office spoke over the small intercom in the waiting room, "Buz-yep", summoning the little lilith of an alien into his office. Where you were sure he would need to be helicopter lifted to the nearest medical bay once the officer really started dragging on.

"The poor bastard doesn't stand a chance" you said to the human, genuinely concerned he may be bored to death.

"Here's hoping the guy's quicker with Buz-yep than he was you" He responded back.

"If not then I'm breaking something" You spoke grimly.

"Ah come on we've been through worse" the human responded in a feign on optimism.

"I'd beg to differ" you shot back.

"Jeesh that officer really rubbed you the wrong way, didn't he?" He chuckled

"You laugh now human, just wait until you have to be stuck reciting every minute detail about your life since birth" you said, trying to pry in his mind that this would be a major pain in the ass.

"Oh… Every detail you say?" he said inquisitively.

You blushed, or whatever it is sangheilis do when they're flustered, knowing exactly what it was the human was alluding to.

"No, not that" you state flatly.

"Sorry I'm not quite sure I know what you mean, do you mind clarifying?" He responding, clearly faking his ignorance. You just looked away not wanting to fuel his little game, knowing exactly where it would lead to once you were all back in the privacy of your own ship.

**Buz-yep's interview**

"So what planet are you from" the officer asked, he was tall and imposing. About the same height as Xatan but unlike Xatan this sangheili had a much colder appearance a scar marred his face and he presumably had many more hidden underneath his uniform, which looked ready to fly off of his chest at any moment.

"um I'm from earth, sir" Buz-yep said nervously.

The response definitely caught the officer off guard as he looked up from the papers on his desk and locked eyes with the jackal.

"You're from earth? Not Eayn? Interesting" he finished before looking back down at the papers on the desk.

"Yeah it's kind of a funny story my egg was actual-"

"I said it was interesting nothing more" the officer interjected, making buz-yep shrink into his allotted chair.

"Sorry sir" he replied.

The officer then reached down and pulled out a pink slip of paper and began to fill out certain parts of it, keeping one arm positioned in his lap as he did.

"Doesn't matter little jackal. Here right your name on this line and put today's date right next to it" he said sliding Buz-yep the pink sheet.

"Ok, got it, just have to sign some papers" Buz-yep rambled on much to the officers disinterest.

As he was writing in his name he looked back up at the officer, he didn't really know why but he just felt he had to, and he was staring right back at him one hand just rest on the desk the other…

"Buz-yep stand" the officer barked. The command interrupting the kig-yar's train of thought.

His ingrained obedience towards superiors, formed from his school days, kicked in and he shot out of his chair nearly throwing a salute in the process, the sudden action amusing the officer.

"Hmp you act as if you're ready for a war boy" the elite chuckled, puffing out his chest and nearly tearing the already tight shirt covering his chest. The whole display gave the kig-yar a clear sign of just how muscular this particular Sangheili was he even began to make a small tent in his jet black body suit of a uniform.

The officer noticed this reaching across the table with his one free arm and poking Buz-yep's small bulge with his pen.

"Hope I'm not becoming a little too much for you, runt" the officer teased.

The prodding accompanied with the condescending tone triggered a small moan to escape him while he bucked his hips forwards.

"Wow now that I didn't expect" the sangheili said surprised by how little it took to get the jackal going.

"You know what son why don't you come on over to my side of the desk real quick" he beckoned

"O-ok sir" the kig-yar said, barely audible. He knew he was in some degree of hot water now and if Xatan ever found out he had pissed off the the customs officer because he couldn't control his urges…

Buz-yep cringed at the thought as he shuffled over to the officer's side of the desk. What he saw caught him completely off guard.

The officer had no pants on! His shaft was fully erect as well, his hand that had been under the table for so long steadily pumping and stroking up and down its engorged length.

And speaking of length…

"It's MASSIVE" was the first thing to come out of the kig-yar's mouth and for good reason. While Xatan was by no means small, this sangheili must've been part hunter or something. His cock, while fully erect, bobbed downward under its own weight easily swinging in between the elites knees, veins pulsating in time with his heartbeat.

"17 inches, runt" was the officers only reply.

He then picked up Buz-yep, who was now blushing madly knowing just where this "meeting" was going, and sat him on his desk.

Flipping Buz-yep over onto his stomach, the well hung officer gripped the kig-year's skin tight suit and tore it open giving him easy access to the smaller aliens quivering rear end.

The officer wasted no time in pressing his thick cock against Buz-yep's hole, skipping over any sort of foreplay.

"Mmm this isn't your first time is it?" The officer asked, noticing how accommodating his ass was in taking his massive girth.

"Uuff, not by a long shot" Buz-yep moaned as the officer continue to slide inside him.

"Good…"

**Xatan's pov**

You don't know how he did it, but your human mate had managed to convince you to strip and you were now on your knees as he trusted against your face, shoving his thick cock down your throat, bulging it out in the process as his balls slapped the underside of your chin.

"You know, you're really easy" your human said.

You just looked up at him and scowled, to which he just stroked the top of your head, still thrusting in and out of your throat.

"C'mon don't give me that look" he said to you.

"I know what'll make you smile…" he continued before pulling out of your throat.

He then pushed you down onto your back and put one of your legs over his so you two were in a scissoring position. Next he grabbed his dick and pressed it against yours so the two of you were frotting.

He felt so much warmer, something you loved about humans, and his hands were nice and smooth against your shaft.

Your balls, wetly slid against one another's from all the pre-cum leaking and you couldn't help but let out a low moan.

"See I knew you'd like this" your human cooed as he drove a hand over your sensitive, leaky tip, still keeping your manhood pressed against his.

"You want to go further?" He asked.

"JUST F-FUCK ME" you yelled, a particularly large shot of pre shooting out as you did.

"Alright my favorite large lizard" he said.

**Human pov**

You didn't bother seeing his reaction to your lizard comment, you already knew he'd be annoyed, so you decide to get right down to business, pressing up against his entrance as you motioned for him to lay back.

Before you started pounding into his ass, you leaned over and gave him a kiss, opening his mandibles to give you access, his much larger mouth and tongue lent him an advantage in the makeout session but you knew you'd be having the last laugh as you let the larger aliens tongue explore inside your mouth.

Eventually you pulled back, a single bridge of saliva connecting the two of you as you prepared to breed your lover.

Once the strand broke you knew it was time to let go of all inhibitions, you looked around the room. Clothes scattered, some furniture moved about, and looking towards the one way glass you saw a slew of different aliens all walking around completely unaware of the shameless fucking that was going on just a few feet next to them.

You thrust forward, going balls deep into Xatan, bottoming out against his prostate getting a deep moan from the sangheili.

"F-for fucks sake human" xatan whimpered to the sudden intrusion.

You just grinned and slowly slid your length back out before slamming back in, watching his dick jump in tandem with your thrust. The sound of your thighs slapping together filled the room and you even saw some aliens walking outside stopping momentarily thinking they had heard something.

"Looks like this room certainly isn't sound proof" you thought to yourself, although the fact definitely worry you.

In fact to prove to no one in particular how much you weren't worried, you leaned into xatan, his penis pressed into your stomach as your length went even deeper into him, then you began delivering short powerful thrust.

Each one giving off a loud wet slap followed by a deep grunt from the sangheili beneath you.

"ah how is a big guy like you still so tight" you moaned out.

Xatan was to into the swing of things to respond, just wrapping his arms and legs around you as you continued fucking him silly, your two bodies rubbing against one another as his insides milked you relentlessly.

You kept on fucking the immense pleasure from your partners hole egging you on.

By now several aliens had their ears against the glass curious as to what all the noise was and the semi-exhibitionist taboo turned you on even more making you pick up the pace just to be even louder.

"I think we may be getting a noise complaint soon cutie" you cooed

"Mmm just s-slow dow- a-aH!" Xatan cried out.

His grip on you tightened as you felt him tense up before ropes of sticky semen ended up coating both your stomachs as Xatan's balls began unloaded their contents.

As Xatan was busy staining the floor, you were finally reaching your limit, your balls beginning to draw up in preparation. You gave several final thrust that pushed you over the edge, your penis throbbing as it began relentlessly filling the sangheili you'd come to know so well.

The torrent of cum seemed to last an eternity until finally it begun to die down and you swore you felt his stomach swell ever so slightly. But for now you were too tired to check and from the look of things so was Xatan, who was starting to nod off.

"C'mon buddy we gotta get dressed before Buz-yep finishes his interview, I don't think that officer will appreciate finding out a two man orgy took place in his office" you said to your lover as you shook him back awake.

"Umf you're right I suppose. Speaking of I wonder how that little runt is taking to having his ear holes talked off" Xatan commented.

"I'm sure he's doing just fine" you replied.

* * *

**And that's another chapter down! Sorry for not updating in so long. But anyways comments and advice are always appreciated. Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
